Capacitive type touch panels have recently become popular due having a high degree of practical use such as being capable of multi-position detection.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-310550 discloses a touch panel (capacitive input device) in which first and second electrode patterns are formed on the same plane so as to extend in respective directions that intersect. In this touch panel, at an intersection between the first and second electrode patterns, one set of electrode patterns is connected and the other set of electrode patterns is disconnected. An interlayer insulating film is formed in this intersection, and on this interlayer insulating film, a bridge (relay electrode) connecting together the disconnected electrode patterns is formed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-267701 discloses a patterning method for a tin oxide transparent electrode film in which it is possible to completely remove incompletely etched portions that occur when etching tin oxide transparent electrode films. Specifically, after patterning the tin oxide transparent electrode film by etching, this is soaked in an ammonium hydrogen fluoride solution while being agitated.